transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Onslaught
Dossier "The mind is the greatest weapon." A strategist and a tactician with few equals. Generally puts more effort into the detailed planning stages of a mission than into actual combat, but is a relentless, furious fighter when stirred into action. As a missile trailer, Onslaught is capable of launching 6500-mile range photon missiles, each equivalent to 3000 tons of TNT. Accuracy of missiles is hampered by electromagnetic interference. Uses powerful sonic stun gun in robot mode. Utilizes stationary battlestation mode for reconaissance and defensive purposes, armed with photon missiles and ballistic rockets. Joins with fellow Combaticons to form Bruticus. Expertise: Strategy, Expertise: Tactics, Expertise: Planning, Functionality: On The Jazz Recon * No, Onslaught's MRBMs are not nukes. They just act exactly like nukes. * Onslaught is basically a smaller version of Shockwave who can merge into a combiner. Also he has two hands. * Onslaught loves it when a plan comes together. * Onslaught smokes cigars. Without a mouth. * Onslaught's anger is the stuff of legends. * Onslaught suffers from Acute Bond Villain Syndrome. * Onslaught is voiced by: Ralph Fiennes * Onslaught is prone to Villainous Monologuing. It is both a Gift and a Curse. Sounds of War * Bad Company - Five Finger Death Punch Combaticons Assemble! * Oh No You Didn't - Wohjan Brothers Killswitch, where's my Shanix? * Ain't No Rest For The Wicked - Cage The Elephant Planning Montage. * Bodies - Drowning Pool Go to work, Combaticons. * Survival - Eminem Unstoppable. * Getting Away With Murder - Papa Roach I love it when a plan comes together. * Riot - Three Days Grace Gratuitous Autobot Destruction. * Ante Up (Remix) - M.O.P. (f/ Busta Rhymes, Remy Martin, Teflon) Self-Explanatory. * Slam - Onyx Vehicular Mechslaughter. * Onslaught - Slaughterhouse Boss Level. Soldiers of Fortune The Combaticons Unit Designation: Decepticon Base of Operations: REDACTED Primary Objective: Autobot Destruction, Special Assignments Secondary Objective: Combat Support, Clandestine Energon Acquisition _= |-|Swindle= Decrypting Dossier... "I trust him about as much as I like him. He does, however, have his uses and for that I keep him around... and intact. Somewhat." |-|Blast Off= Decrypting Dossier... "Foolhardy overconfidence in a clueless orbital bombardment package. He's like Christmas. Disappointment included." |-|Vortex= Decrypting Dossier... "Insane is putting it mildly. Effective is putting it bluntly. Therefore, he's either Insanely Effective or Effectively Insane." |-|Brawl= Decrypting Dossier... "... every effective unit needs a pet, doesn't it?" Onslaught's Operations Surveillance Photos ON1.jpg|It's not what it looks like. ON2.jpg|... ow. Onslaught002.jpg|Keep On Trucking. image.jpg|A Plan In Action. ONLegend.jpg|Reign of Onslaught OnLegend2.jpg|Cool Trucks Don't Honk At Explosions. OnLegend3.jpg|You're Next! Revenge_of_bruticus_4_changing_course.jpg|How the smelt do you set this VCR? slaught_1_1277038603.jpg|Planning Face. slaught_2_1277038603.jpg|Large and In Charge. Mission Log 2029 * Nevada Showdown - Guiltor continues his reign of terror with his next victim - Arachnae. Can Onslaught, Compile and Dredclaw fend the fiend off in time? *Secret Survey Mission-Onslaught and Redshift are surveying the remote regions of Nevada for something but unexpectedly encounter a mysterious helicopter. Who could it be and why is it following the two Decepticons? * Siberian Surprise-Onslaught, Geist, and Sunder attempt to retake the cannon from the Autobot outpost but the canny Red Alert has an earth shattering surprise in store. Also Sludge and Onslaught fight: it's cool. * Onslaught Conquers the Moon - The Decepticons are up to no good on Earth's moon. Unfortunately, a strong yet calculating Autobot response is on hand. 2030 * Non Compos Mentis - Onslaught takes the Decepticon flagship: Absolution as his own from Galvatron. But why? 2033 * Crazy insecticons! - Bombshell, Kickback and Shrapnel returns under the control of a rogue Quintesson. They attack the Imperial spaceport. 2034 * Wake Up Call - Onslaught reminds Blast Off of exactly what he thinks of him in a horrible attempt at a pep talk. * Code Name IRENE - Bruticus comes out to play in Aquantis. * Planning for Battles - Onslaught is up to his old planning tricks. * Bruticus and Defensor fight in NYC - The Combaticons attack NYSE. But what are they up to? * Archaeonix Raids Charr - Archaeonix and his insecticons attack Charr. * Lesson Plan - Onslaught takes Blast Off on a whirlwind adventure through getting his aft kicked. * Blast Off's Bad Day - Onslaught cares little about Blast Off's bad day and more about his new plan. * Subterfuge - Onslaught finds out about some Autobot Spy Shenanigans and attempts to TURN THE TABLES. * ELL - Phase One - Onslaught leads the Combaticons to victory in another one of his grand schemes. * DAMed if you do, DAMed if you don't - Onslaught shows how much respect he has for Blast Off. And by how much, I mean, none at all. * ELL - Phase Two - Onslaught attempts to lead his Combaticons to victory via the second phase of his evil plot. * Decepticon Fight Club - Onslaught once again proves that he is not built for violence. He is built for something much greater: Victory. * Wrath of the Titans - Onslaught attempts to use BRUTICUS to secure a nuclear bunker. IT FAILS. * The Big Idea - Onslaught finally comes up with the perfect plan. 2035 * Pyramid Scheme - Onslaught attempts to pull the wool over the Autobot's optics. It works like a charm. Executive Control * Current: Jay * Former: Kenya, Jude category:combaticons